The last goodbye
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: Song fic to the Last Goodbye by David Cook...Read and Review!     St.berry...


**AN: Hey guys! Here's a St. Berry fic I told you on my last post. I hope you like this and please don't forget to review. It means the world to me and it helps me motivate my self in writing more fictions. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the last goodbye by david cook and the Ellen Degeneres show.**

It's been 3 weeks now and she's sitting by her window in her New York penthouse thinking what went wrong. She has everything Tony's, money, fame, family, but she just lost her boyfriend. They were supposed to be together forever, they were very compatible that they share the same interest and dreams. She conquered Movies, Broadway, Music and Television. She was famous but she is a part of something great. She used to be a part of Jesse's life. Being with Jesse made her feel special; he made her feel that she's the only thing that matters to him. But he had to leave for London for the whole 5 months for a concert tour and to shoot a movie. Why does he have to meet someone else that could replace her? During the first two months that he was gone, rumors started like a wildfire that Jesse has found someone else. Jesse called her and denied the news; they still have constant communication during the first three months. On the fourth month, things started to become vague between the two of them. Rachel still loves Jesse and would do anything to make him happy, call her martyr and she wouldn't care all she would care is Jesse's happiness. Jesse broke up with her when he came back from London and told her about everything, it broke her heart but she decided to accept the fact that he's leaving her. She never showed him tears, how could he throw her like that she thought. They were perfect for each other but how can they possibly be perfect in the wrong time?

She only wishes that Andrea knows Jesse the way she does so that he doesn't need to use words to explain why he is sad and all. She knew Jesse very well that even when his eyebrows go up, she knew he's just trying to pretend he's happy about something. Simple things that made her love Jesse every day. She just hopes that Andrea loves her more than she can love Jesse because in her mind, Jesse deserves everything.

She remembered all the good times she had with him; she stood up and went to her music room and started write a song for him. She stayed there for the whole 6 hours forgetting to eat her meal because of the perseverance to finish the song she made him. Since she was invited as a guest in Ellen the next day so she wanted to tell him something.

The day came fast and she was sitting in her dressing room when she got a text from Jesse.

**Rachel I know I hurt you so much. Please forgive me, I never wanted this to happen but it did anyway. I'm really sorry for putting you in so much pain. I loved you Rachel but I met her and made me re-think of us. I am sorry. Good luck on your career and I hope you find someone who TRULY deserves you. – Jesse**

She didn't hesitate to respond to the text:

**Watch Ellen, I'll be her guest and I have something for you. Good luck on your career too Jesse. Good Bye. – Rachel**

When it was her time to go out of her dressing room and face her adoring fans and have her interviewed, she noticed someone on the audience hiding. Jesse was there wearing a hat and a fake mustache for him not to be noticed by the people.

"Hey Rachel how are you?" Ellen greeted her in her usual cheery self.

"Hello, Ellen…I'm good…" Rachel forced a smile and being a good actress that she is, she made everyone believed her act except for Jesse who was staring at her.

Ellen and Rachel talked about her projects and her personal plans. As expected the subject that she feared talking about in public was asked; her break-up with Jesse. Everyone knew that they broke up when Andrea was talking too much to the media stating a fact that she was the reason why Jesse and Rachel broke up. She was once called a blabber mouth and here comes Andrea, who's a blabber mouth now?.

"Yes, about me and Jesse…I have something that I hope you will understand what happened between the two of us. But I am happy for him, he deserves to be happy you know? He's such a nice guy. I just wrote it last night and I hope you like it." She smiled and went to the piano and the audience started to settle down. **(I changed some lyrics into something that will fit the story)**

_If you hear this on the radio_

_Then we've already said our last good byes_

_I won't be there when you get home_

_By now then somebody hears your cries_

_I wonder if she holds you like I did_

_I hope that she can love you better_

_Cause we were everything that's right at the wrong time_

_I didn't wanna lose you_

_Leave you with a broken heart_

_But whatever we are _

_We're miles apart_

_I know that we've tried but this is our last goodbye_

_Oh, I didn't wanna let you go_

_But wherever we are _

_We're miles apart I know that we've tried_

_But this is our last good bye_

_We were almost beautiful_

_A broken piece of art put on display_

_We were never possible_

_Another perfect moment thrown away_

_I know somebody out there will love me_

_They'll be there forever we never were_

_Cause we were everything that's right at the wrong time._

_(chorus)_

_If you hear this on the radio _

_Then we've already said our last good bye_

_Our last good bye…_

_(chorus)_

Everybody in the audience clapped and stood up to show her that what she did was great. She was surprised to see Jesse smiling and waving at her as he mouthed "Good bye Rachel" and left. She was surprised about Jesse coming to watch her sing the song she made for him, but then she remembered her assistant and Jesse got along very well so maybe she gave him her schedule.

One month after she sang the song, it became a phenomenal hit. Jesse really moved on and she started to go back into the dating scene. Right now, she's going out with the quarter back of NY Jets: Finn Hudson. This time she knew how to smile genuinely, she loves Finn more than she did with Jesse and it scares her but she knew if she can handle the past, then she can face the future.

**That's it! I told you I am a big Finchel shipper. I just simply love them and I oblige to what the request my friend told me to do. If you have anything to request or anything just PM me or review!**

**Please review! –GDG**

**Next stop: Raine**


End file.
